Social Media and Personal Connections
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Social media is the most popular form of communication these days. It's also the cowards way of bully someone, without saying anything to their face. Zoro knew this first hand.


**Social Media and Personal Connections**

 **Summary: Social media is the most popular form of communication these days. It's also the cowards way of bully someone, without saying anything to their face. Zoro knew this first hand.**

 **AN: We've all been bullied at least once in our lives. Some fall out of the 'category' while others are stuck in it for the rest of their lives… Cyberbullies are cowards, people who don't have the balls to be assholes to the victim's face… The computer can make you feel uglier than any other person can, whether it be people's words or by pictures. Sometimes, you need someone to call you beautiful.**

 **~?~?~?~**

 _"Wats w/ tat hair?"_

 _"Freak!"_

 _"LOL! Ugly fuck One Piece High!"_

 _"Y dont u die."_

With a growl, Zoro, slammed his laptop screen shut, not caring for precaution if he broke it. Zoro leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, ignoring the tears that streamed down his face. What did he do? Why did he deserve this? Why were people so cruel?

"Zoro?" a knock at his door. "I'm coming in."

"Fuck off Perona!" Zoro shouted to the door, roughly wiping his face.

The door stuttered and Zoro felt a flash of guilt when he heard hitched breathing. 'Well fuck you too Zoro!" the door slammed shut.

Zoro hit his desk. "Dammit!" he cursed, before throwing himself onto his bed.

Zoro buried his head into his pillow, gripping the edges before he screamed into it with all his force; not stopping until his throat was beyond hoarse. When he finished, he pulled away, panting heavily, while wiping the drool from his chin; he glanced at his darkened laptop.

Zoro sat up, sitting on his bed, gripping the sheets while looking at the floor. Slowly, mechanically, he stood and opened his closet; he pulled something out. Zoro stared at the white katana in his hands with detached feelings, remembering the friend who had given it to him so long ago. He slowly slid the blade halfway from its sheath; staring into the sheen, at his own face. He looked so weary, and sad; so tired…

"Zoro," Zoro jumped and quickly resheathed the blade, looking at his closed door..

"Dad," he repeated, to show he was listening.

Mihawk was silent and Zoro thought he had left. "I don't know what is plaguing you. I'm sorry you're hurt and that you think I can't help you… Know that I am always here for you, my son."

Zoro listened as his father's footsteps left the room. Zoro scowled at himself; taking his life. Who would feel the most emotions? Relief for his freedom, or pain from his family? A sense of victory for those who had hurt him? Or would they feel guilt? Regret? Would they even care?

Zoro fell onto his bed, his sword held close to his person. He fell into a fitful sleep.

 **~School the Next Morning~**

Zoro subconsciously pulled his hood closer to his forehead, trying to hide his face and weird hair from those who started. He could no longer ignore the whispers or be blind against the snickers or smirks. Students were against him, teachers turned a blind eye. Zoro's dad had reported to the principal and the man hadn't defended him.

Zoro was alone.

"Hi!"

Zoro jumped, his back hitting the lockers; he flushed when he heard laughter, instantly thinking it was towards him. He looked in front of him cautiously and paused at a bright smile. THere was a teen boy in front of him, wearing a red shirt and jean shorts. The teen had black hair and big black eyes, as well as a yellow strawhat. The teen was smiling at him.

The boy snickered. "You're funny!" he said.

Zoro flinched, looking away. In the past, he would of punched the other boy to the floor, and insulted him til he was blue in the face. Zoro wasn't that guy anymore, and the change wasn't willing…

The boy grinned. "I'm Luffy," he said, "I'm new here."

Zoro didn't looked at him. "Fuck off," he muttered; this wouldn't be the first time that newbys were coerced to get close to him.

Luffy tilted his head. "Hm? What's that mean?" he asked.

Zoro looked at him incredulously. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Luffy frowned, then his eyes went up and noticed something. Before Zoro could react, his hood was pulled down. Instantly the chatter sped up and Zoro flinched, his heads flying to his head. Luffy gasp.

"Amazing!" he beamed, "Your hair is green! So cool!"

Zoro paused in surprise. "Cool?" he repeated.

Luffy nodded. "I've never seen green hair before!" he said, "I bet there's no one like you!"

Zoro pulled his hood up, not looking at the other teen. "That's the problem," he muttered, then frowned. Why was he telling this stranger so much?

Luffy tilted his head, face blank. "Really?" he asked.

"Oi Luffy!"

Luffy beamed. "Ace!" he said, waving.

Zoro turned, another teen was walking towards them, much older, and shirtless. Zoro frowned in confusion. Luffy turned to Zoro with a grin.

"That's my brother," he said, before hugging the man.

Ace smiled. "Hey Luffy," he said, "Find your classes yet?"

Luffy shook his head. "Uh-uh," he denied, "I found Zoro."

Ace looked over, and Zoro flinched, tugging on his hood. Ace tilted his head. "Your hair is green," he said, "Nice."

Zoro frowned. Again? "Really?" he frowned.

Luffy grinned. "Shishishi," he snickered. "You're cool."

"Cool," Zoro muttered.

Ace smiled. "I'm Ace," he said, "Luffy's older brother, and we're both new here."

"I said that," Luffy said.

Ace ignored him. "Show us to the office?"

Zoro frowned, glancing away. "You sure about that?" he asked, "One wrong move and you're marked for life."

Ace chuckled. "Everyone can fall into a ditch," he said, "The only opinion that matters to me are the opinions of my friends."

Zoro stared before finally he nodded. "Alright," he said.

Unknown to Zoro, as he led those boys down the hall, they would become his greatest friends. Ace would suggest to Zoro's father that he be transferred to a new school; where they'd follow. Ace and Luffy would introduce Zoro to their friends; the Strawhat 'pirates'. Zoro found his greatest friends.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That sucked, I'm sorry. I'm in 'training' to write Modern AU for this epic idea. I want that story to be great so I need practice first. If you like, please give me some advice, just don't hurt my feelings please.**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne~!**


End file.
